Hana's and Her Ly'ion Date
by FandomSupporter15
Summary: Hana Aoi agrees to go on a double date with her classmate Ikumi Hasuda and her new boyfriend. Only problem is— All her human guy friends are too busy! And her only option is to bring an animal who most look like a human. [Hana/Shishido] [I DO NOT OWN COVER]
1. The Plan

**Guess who joined a dead fandom! Or some people are bringing it back up on Tumblr.**

 **Oumagadoki Zoo! It's an old series by Kouhei (creator of Boku no Hero Academia), which is amazing and sadly too short of ending a wonderful story.**

 **This shipping is definitely lacking in the fandom. Yes a human and a humanoid lion, I ship it...SOO FREAKIN' MUCH!**

* * *

"What's this?" Aoi Hana, the zoo keeper of Oumagadoki Zoo, stares questionably at a advertisement. And it seem to have some pictures of some tents, balloons, game stalls, and the focal point is a Ferris wheel.

She's sitting in her desk thinking about how to bring in more visitor for her work. But she stopped when her classmate Ikumi stand in front of her desk, showing her the flyer.

"Isn't obvious?" The girl with honey-colored hair said in an obvious tone. "It an advertisement to an amusement park. This weekend is their grand opening…"

"Ikumi…" Aoi's hope have risen, thinking, is this an opportunity to strengthen their friendship? Her brown eyes widen in suspense and excitement as she wait for her classmate's further explanation.

"And I was invited by my boyfriend!" Ikumi finish her reason as she held her cheeks by both of hands. Fantasizing about all the fluff scenes that could possibly happen on her date soon.

"I see…" The zoo keeper's hope been crush as her eyes averted to somewhere else, anywhere instead of her classmate. And then she thought, 'is she still going out with that guy?' Leading to her memories screen playing that tall guy who was so boastful about his cheekbones. "Why are you showing this to m-me?"

Soon the happy girl stop what she's was doing and begin blushing as she also averted her eyes to somewhere else.

"Well… I broke up with my previous boyfriend recently… And this other guy, asked me out to the place...and I'm not very good with a new guy…" Ikumi near the end spoke in mumble as she shown weakness to Aoi, who she used to look down on.

The short ebony-haired girl move her eyes back at her classmate. Her curiosity got the best of her, even when she knows not to peak on other business.

"B-But you said 'boyfriend,' just now."

"Well me and the other guy just started going out yesterday. And he invited me to the amusement park as a first date."

"So what does this have to do with me, then?"

Ikumi grab both corner of her desk and brought her face closer to Hana's. Eyes pleading for some reinforcements.

"P-Please can you come?! And please bring a boy too, so this can be a double date!"

Aoi didn't know what to say, or how her job would interfere. But seeing that her classmate/potential friend is very nervous about this date.

And when there's a friend in trouble—

"You can always count on me!" The words came out instantly before her mind could process what she just said. And to ensure her words— She smiled with her own thumb pointing at herself.

"Alright! Maybe this wouldn't be a bad idea…"

And so Ikumi pounded in the plan into Aoi head.

Two days until the planned double date.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading as always! Please check out this series if you have the time to!**


	2. Hana's Finds Her Date

**So there are people who ships Hana/Shishio... I'm so glad I'm not the only one! Thanks for giving the time to read this!**

* * *

"Hah?! What do you mean you're busy?!" Hana asked loudly as her last option told her, he's trying to find some new tricks for the next circus show.

"I'm sorry, but if I skip out now…" Suzuki was cleaning off his make-up as he explain to the zoo keeper. "Michinoke will lectured me, and not tomention Toytoy will be coming for your head."

"T-That's right…" The girl can imagine an angry humanoid poodle having the personality of aover-protective German Shepherd. Oh she'll be in a terrible situation.

"Plus, I'm too old to be your date. Why not ask Kikuchi? He seem more appropriate."

"I w-would but…" Hana explain how knowing how shy her schoolmate is. The boy is just like her and just starting out getting out of his shell, so springing the plan on him so suddenly to be her date would cause him some anxiety. "I don't think he's gonnalike  
/the idea."

"Don't you have any other guy friends?" The grown man's question just (figuratively) stabbed her on the head.

"Honestly...you three are my only guy friends, who are fully human…" The zoo keeper shyly admitted as the mood spiral down to a pity scene for herself.

'You poor thing…' Suzuki thoughts pretty much hit the mark for her. Then being that it's his job to cheer kids up and brighten the mood. Hetry to lighten the atmosphere by cracking a joke.

"Guess your only option is to bring an animal that looks remotely human." The animal trainer laugh lightly as he smile to help cheer her up. Implying all the animals who can transform to their humanoid form.

Hana laughed along thinking it's only a joke. "That's really funny."

Soon she have to return to her post in finding Shiina. And Suzuki's little joke keeps invading her mind.

"An animal who looks remotely human…. Someone remotely...human…" The girl keep repeating what he said. And suddenly her eyes widen in realization. Leading her to be having a mental turmoil.

'The only animal who looks close to human is Uwabami! And I can't bring a woman to a double date, I don't swing that way! There's Shiina who actually is human, but he still have that rabbit face and everything but his whole arm! Shikuma the same but havemore  
/of his human form back, but he's too—'

Her train of thoughts stopped when she ran into what seem to be a wall of fur.

"Careful, zookeeper." The humanoid lion turn to her to see who bumped into him.

"Ah, sorry about that Shishido." And then an idea hit her. It's crazy, but thismight work.

"Please be my date to the amusement park!"

Shishido eyes widen in confusion.

And just like that, some witnesses came into the scene. Uwabami, Kaisai, Shiina, and Igarashi.

"I never knew you had a thing for the stupid cat." Shiina first comment with a whistlesound from his lips at the end.

"Hana, So straightforward!"

"I never thought we would see thisside of you."

The humanoid rhino could only blush and nod vigorously.

The zoo keeper heard everything and blush like a tomato, and her words spat out in incoherent stutters.

"I-I-It not—n-not, I-I c—can—reasons…! **I CAN EXPLAIN**!"

After the explanation…

"A double date! That sounds like a lot of fun!" Uwabami eyes sparkle in excitement.

"Sounds delightful!" Igarashi proud of the high school girl growing to the next milestone in life.

"T-that's great and all… But I need to bring someone, who looks human…" Hana explains carefully. Then she glance back to the lion boy, and look away very quickly when they made eye contact. "That's male."

"Director's actually human, though." Uwabami stated the fact.

"I know...but his rabbit form is still in present…" Hana stated another fact.

'That's true…' Everyone agreed unfortunately.

"I just need Director's smoke an—" She couldn't finish her sentence when a projectile carrot hit her forehead.

"Refuse!"

"B-But it's really important! Everyone at the circus is busy an—" another carrot target her, and miss by a hair.

"No means no. And if you steal my smoke again,I'll puta dent in you!" Shiina hissed lowly.

By the end of her shift. She headed home to charge her phone and get ready for bed.

"How am I gonna explain this to Ikumi…?" Hana really doesn't want to admit about not findinga date, neither does she want to lie. She can't make an excuse, so her only option was to be honest.

The girl texted her friend.

" _All my guy friends are busy. But can I still tag along?"_

" _Yeah, but you'll just be the third wheel throughout the day."_

 _"...Alright, I'll see you guys Saturday…"_

 _"See ya."_

The ebony-haired girl put her phone aside and fell on her bed with her face hitting the pillow.

' _What am I going to do…?_ '


	3. Real Date pt 1

**Been a while! So the sums of my summer:**

 **•I went to my mother's house for August**

 **•I broke my phone— kinda tough to type with a fraction of a dead screen and random glitches**

 **• I can't use my mom's computer, afraid I'll screw up the many software she have opened.**

 **That's about it. So by the end of the month, I'm gonna get a new phone and be busy bringing back some game data.**

 **So there might be some OOC moments, so it was kinda hard to grasp the characters since the story was really short and some characters weren't introduce for very long. I hope I got a good grasp on their personalities.**

* * *

"Hey, you made it!" Ikumi is happy to meet her company, her lonely company.

"Hey Ikumi." Hana shyly returns the greeting with a small wave of her hand. "You look great." She compliments the honey-haired girl's outfit.

Ikumi wearing a mint green camisole with a black cardigan as a top. A pair of white capris, and wooden wedge shoes. She's wearing her usual small high ponytail and have on some make-up.

"Not looking bad yourself."

"You think so?" The ebony-haired girl raise a hand to ruffle the back of her head and sheepishly smile in a shy manner.

What Hana's wearing is a simple styled shirt, that have the square shirt collar, and the sleeves are very loose and flowing that end at her elbows, and there's dark blue color see around the ends of her sleeves, her shirt collar, and across and underneath her chest. Have a pair of knee-length jean shorts that the seam at the bottom are a little torn. And have on a pair of white scandal.

"These clothes look too simple, right?"

"What are you talking about? Simple fits you perfectly." Ikumi reveal a small grin as the compliment rolled off her tongue.

"Y-You think so?" The ebony-haired girl is surprise once again, for the witnessing another kind side of the classmate who used to insult her.

"So umm...where's your date?" She began looking around the place.

"Hiro said he'll be meeting where we're standing."

"Oooohhhh, are you nervous?"

The short ponytail girl begin blushing tints of pink as she then glued her eyes to the ground. And she rub both her hand together out of nervousness.

"Of course…" She muttered.

"I'm sure you're gonna be fine! Besides, at least you got a date!" Hana try to lighten the mood and finding a one-sided good news. Even though it's another pity scene for the zoo keeper, at least she could try and make her friend smile.

"Yeah...that's a good thing." Ikumi smiled. A small one but this is good.

"Ikumi!" A jovial voice can be heard behind the said girl's ear.

The boy appear to have ruffled and little shaggy dark-chocolate brown hair, bright topaz eyes, and a wide smile. He not all-out muscular, but he taller than the girls by two heads, the guy actually looks like a normal teenage boy. He's wearing a maroon V-neck T-shirt with a graphic design on the front, some tan jeans, and wearing a pair of black and white vans.

"Thanks for accepting my invitation." The boy greeted his date with a small gratitude. Then his eyes landed on Hana, who cliched at the bright acknowledgement. "Is she a friend of your?"

"Y-Yeah. This is Hana Aoi." And then she switch the introductions. "This is Hiro Shiki. From the class next to ours."

"N-Nice to m-meet you."

'He looks alright...unlike that other guy…' And her memories lead back to the guy and his boasting of his cheekbones. 'I just hope he isn't strange…'

"So are you...tagging with us?" Hiro carefully ask the question as some disappointment can be heard in his tone.

"I-I was planning to bring a date with me, but he's—"

"Hey, zookeep!" A bored voice rang all three of their ears, and one was frightened for she knew who this voice belong to. When they all turn their heads to the owner—

"Sh-Sh-Shishido!" Hana's eye bulge in fear of seeing the lion, in his humanoid form. Of course she kinda relieved of having company than being the third wheel, but (not a habit) she still scare of seeing them outside of the zoo. Knowing what chaos they could cause, after knowing what Shiina did when he visited outside of the zoo the past couple times.

"Zookeep?" Ikumi the first to speak since the lion boy's arrival.

'Crap!'

"W-We work at the same zoo together! So he g-gave me this nickname as we continued working together!" Hana nervously laugh as she made what she thought was a bad excuse of a reason. Ikumi and Hiro both eyed her weird before glancing at each other, before back at the nervous girl.

"I'm gonna go meet him, and we'll begin looking around the place. Cool?" And the zookeeper instantly walk up to Shishido.

"What are you doing, HERE?!"

"Really dunno. The snake said I need to be here." The messy blonde explains, then his expression became lost as he look at his surroundings. "She said something needing to be your, date?"

Several blinks was her response.

'My date…?' She then notice his dress attire.

The lion boy is wearing a simple dark green hoodie to cover the mane and teeth accessory over his front and back and have his usual blue shorts with the fur belt (convincible enough to look normal) and his fur boots.

He actually looks normal. A normal teenage human boy.

'Uwabami! I really owe you one!'

Maybe this wasn't a bad idea after all. This could actually work!

"Well, let's go then!" Hana excitedly grab Shishido's sleeved arm, tugging him to meet her friends. A smile plastered on her face as nervousness is on the rise

"Uh, sure." He agreed on a whim as he move his feet alongside his zoo keeper.

"Let's start looking around everyone."

All four went to various tents, amazed about the cute prizes being display in each of the mini games. Ikumi and Hana stopped to continue marveling at the prizes.

"Look at this one! A stuffed alpakka!" The blond points her finger at a chibi light pink llama that have a small top hat and a one chained glass over its eye.

"That's so cute!" Hana gushed as she notice another one in a shade of baby blue.

"I can win this one, if you want." Hiro joins in the conversation with a confident smirk on his face.

The girls then remember it's a game to win it. And the mini game in front of them is a ring toss game, and the glass bottles top are the size of a metal can's circle, making this a little more challenging.

"I see that we got ourselves a volunteer to play my challenge." The host of the game observe as a wide smile plastered on his face. "Step up your game to win a prize~!"

"I accept your challenge!" Hiro slam down the money to pay the playing fee. In return the challenger receive fives rings a couple inches bigger than the bottles.

'This game looks a little rigged…' Hana thought as she look at the different size between the bottle and the rings.

Shishido on the other hand watched Hana, Ikumi, and (he didn't catch Hiro's name) the other guy near the ring toss booth. He pout his lips as he think of why he needs to be here.

Thinking back to what Uwabami told him to do.

 _1 hour before the date; 4:44 PM._

 _Shiina just finished his nightly routine of bringing the zoo to their humanoid form with his smoke. And invented games to play throughout the night._

 _As both Uwabami and Shishido transform to their humanoid form, she dragged him near the gate, without the director to notice._

 _"Look, Hana is gonna be going on her date today like she told us yesterday. And she said it have to be you." The woman became very strict about this. "You're gonna go while I distract the director."_

 _Before he could even have a say in this, he was shoved out of the gate and a hoodie is thrown at him._

 _"Just look around the people to get an idea on what you need to do! Plus look for flashing colorful lights to find the park she's going!"_

 _"You better make Hana enjoy her date! Even though it's you, or so help me, you'll hear the end of me!"_

"The hell am I supposed to do…?"

The lion boy then look at his zoo keeper, who's staring at the prizes and then turn her around to keeping looking at the other stalls. The ebony-haired girl look like she wants something.

'She wants one of those things hanging?' Shishido raise an eyebrow.

Then he look at the other to see some already full with other customers playing the other mini games. It irritated him as he took in Uwabami's advice. Which is finding himself seeing a mother and a child at a game booth.

The woman seem to have won something. Giving the prize what seem to be a stuffed stuffed soccer ball. Her kid seem so happy to receive it as she pat the top of his head, also briefly ruffling his hair.

And then they left the booth.

Shishido then looks back at Hana and her friend, and friend's date.

"You got two out of five rings in the bottles— Which means, you could only get the small prizes." The owner announce as he motion his arm on the display of the appointed prizes on the left side of the stall. "So pick a prize from the left."

Hiro put a thumb and pointer finger place underneath his chin. His eyes squint at the number of choices.

"Hmmm...Ah! That one please." The dark brunette smile as he point his finger at what seem to be a keychain of a strawberry with arms and legs, and the face is the typical black dot eyes, open mouth smile, and two small blush circle on the cheeks of the red fruit.

"Sorry I couldn't win one of those dressed alpakka." Hiro sheepishly smile with one hand digging into his pocket, and the other one holding the keychain.

"No, no, it's fine." Ikumi wave both of her hands in refusal. "Besides," she grab the keychain from his hand, smiling at the small attachment. "This is really cute… Thank you."

Hiro face blush tint of pink, but at least his date is happy about the small item.

"Thanks for playing! Come again if you want to beat your record!"

The three walk away from the ring toss, with Ikumi and Hiro walking ahead, and Hana a couple of feet behind.

'They seem to be getting along very well.' The zookeeper smile seeing the (main) date going very smoothly. But then something just hit her just now.

'Shishido… Where did he—'

"Zookeep." The familiar voice Hana knows call out to her. Making her stop on her track to see her friend.

"Shishido, where did you go?" Instead of a quick answer, a stuffed animal only inches away from her face was in presence instead.

"I won you something." Her date answer bluntly as he held the body with one hand. His face is hard to read.

This is a surprise. The short girl's eyes widen at this, her hands slowly grabbing the small body.

"Thanks Shishido! That's very sweet of you." Hana smile wide and appreciates the gift. 'If only…' The gift was a stuffed animal lion. 'He wasn't so typical.' She awkwardly smile as she continue to stare down at it.

"No problem." The lion boy ruffle her head like the mother did to her child he just watched. 'Am I doing this right?' Is he asking about the gesture, or the whole date?

Who knows.

'Huh…?' The girl is confused about her animal friend's gesture. She lightly blush as she placed her own hand on her head. 'That was weird…' Then she look down at her stuffed lion again, looking for the answer in its buttoned eyes.

"Hey. Your friends are gonna be gone soon." He pointed at Ikumi and Hiro who are already about to round the corner.

"R-Right."

The two walk off to meet the other date.

But one thing is on Hana's mind for a minute before she shrugs it off.

'How did Shishido win this prize?'

"There you are! You were just behind us, and then you disappeared!" Ikumi quickly approach them. "Don't do that me!" The short ponytail girl shook the zoo keeper very anxiously. And then she felt the presence of the messy mane.

"Hey."

Shishido just raise an eyebrow in acknowledgement.

"T-This is Shishido. My date…" It sounds so weird where in reality you're going out with a big cat!

"Anyway, how are things between you and Hiro?"

The honey-haired girl stopped shaking the as she froze in place for a couple of seconds.

"Everything going great." Ikumi surprise herself by the way she answered so calmly, and released her friend. "Thanks for being here for me."

Hana was astound by her simple gratitude. She broke out into a joyful smile as she reply: "Of course."

Shishido being the third wheel in the conversation. Saw her smile at a close distant with the height difference being the distant. He usually see his friendly zoo keeper emotion either crying, angry (mainly at Shiina), and deadpanned at ridiculous events, and scared. Of course he have seen her smile before, but from a relatively difference when the animals are in their cages before nightfall, and now… Seeing it this close got him spellbound.

"Hiro come over here for a sec!" Ikumi shouts happily for the dark brunette to meet them.

He then lost his focus on Hana's smile and notice who the boy was approaching them.

"You must be Hana's date? My name's Hiro Shiki." He put his hand out to Shishido.

And he just stand there glaring at the greeting hand. Which he receive a nudge by his date.

"Go on, shake his hand." Hana suggested the obvious. Sending glances at Shishido to Hiro, back and forth.

"It's cool." He retreated his hand back to his side. "You're not much of a people person, that's cool." He grinned.

'The hell that suppose to mean?!' He mentally snarl at him.

Soon the atmosphere darken, thanks to the lion. Hiro kept up the nice smile even though it faltered a little. Hana being the one who knows Shishido the most, grab ahold of his arm, with a nervous smile to lighten the mood with a suggestion.

"Why not try out some rides?"

And so the double date went on searching for a ride to fit all four of them. But Hiro wanted to spend some time with Ikumi alone than with the other couple. He doesn't mean any harm about opposing, because after all, He got a last-minute news about the double date before he could find the his girl through texts.

How about we split into our own date of two, yeah?" He propose an idea to have everyone hear. "I mean, It cover more grounds here, and it'll be easier to know what type of rides each person like. Is that okay?"

At first they were confused about it. But Shishido got the sign about wanting to separate the group, even though he doesn't know the reason, he just want to be far away from Hiro as possible.

"I agree." The messy man chimed first.

Hana got the message as well.

"I agree with this idea. Plus it's everyone first time coming here, right? So that makes sense." She then send facial signals at her classmate.

"Uh yeah. That'll work." Ikumi agreed last as she already turn around and begin walking. "Hiro? What are you waiting for, let's go." She send a small smile to him.

Hana and Shishido went in one direction, and Ikumi and Hiro went in another direction.

"Thanks for coming here...well I guess I should be thanking Uwabami too, for sneaking you out!" She smile brightly, beginning the conversation as she look at all the available rides that either have long or short waiting lines. Then her mind is filled with how should she repay the snake woman.

"What are we supposed to do?"

The ebony-haired girl turn her head to Shishido, who's in deep thought. His eyebrows furrow and his eyes looking down at her onyx orbs.

"I really don't know what we're doing. I've never been here before, and so everything confusing. It was a pain looking for the place, it's all very new to me. Even though you said it's your first time here, you seem know the place better than me. So what do we do?"

'That's right. The only time we were outside of the zoo, was during the fight with the aquarium and the circus. So this make him the first animal to actually be outside of the zoo...'

"You know what, Shishido." She paced ahead of the lion. Twirling her whole body around to stand face-to-face.

"We're in the amusement park after all!" She flash her signature bright smile as she face him. Unaware that the park's lamps and colorful lights is highlighting her whole being.

Causing the lion to once again be stunned by her smile.

"We go have fun!"

* * *

 **This originally was gonna be the last chapter. But I gotta cut this in half, due to me getting a new phone soon. And I'm planning to have all the fluff in the next chapter, of the two trying out some rides.**


	4. Real Date pt 2

**Last chapter! Thanks for reading and checking out the original series!**

 **Credits:**

 **Ougamadoki Zoo and its characters —** **Kouhei Horikoshi**

* * *

Hana grabbed her friend's sleeved again, running to the first thing she saw.

Shishido on the other hand was still in a trance until he almost trip himself.

'What was that…?' He blink several time as confusion is etched on his face. When did her smile look so nice on her?

The ebony-haired girl found a line short enough to last minutes, with only five people in line. Her eyes filled with excitement with some sparkle as the two get closer to the ride she thinks they'll enjoy.

"Shishido! Look at this ride." She points at the attraction of large spinning cups. Some cups riding in two's or four, some very fast, and some spinner fast and suddenly stop to spin in the other direction. You can hear screams of joy (and/or fear) from the ride.

"We should try it out!"

When the two take their seat in the same cart. One is very excited while the other one is at a complete lost.

The worker pressed the button near his chair to start the machine; so the riders take over the rest of the fun.

"It's moving—what now?" The messy mane look around cautiously before looking at his zoo keeper. Noticing how both of his hands grip both side of the cart tightly.

The girl in front of him just giggle as she goes into explanation.

"See the wheel in the center of our cart?" Hana place both of her hands around the wheel. "You just tugged the wheel in whichever direction, left or right. And enjoy the ride!" She spun the ride slowly to get the cart in motion, and to not frighten the lion.

He slowly remove his hands from the side and onto the wheel. Following what she been explaining. Slowly but surely, a smile is growing little by little on his face. And that's when the ride begins going faster.

'Let's see if I can put more power into this?' Hana's curiousity got the best of her, forgetting that her date is riding the same cart as her. She begin spinning the wheel at an intense speed, Shishido couldn't keep up. He wanted to yell at her to slow down, but his words got caught in his throat when the spinning suddenly got fast that he return to his first position, holding both of his hands onto the edge of the cart... _very_ _tightly_.

The messy mane try to get her attention, but the girl completely ignored his complaints as she raised her hands high and laugh to her heart content the ride is giving her. One is pretty content with herself with raised hand throwing caution to the wind, while the other guy is holding on the edge for dear life.

Soon five minutes went by until the machine slowly come to a stop.

All of the current customer have to wait til their cart come to a stop before they can remove their seat belts.

"That was more fun than I thought it would be!" Hana exclaim joyfully as her cart is still spinning, but at a moderate slow speed. "What do yo— Shishido?"

Said lion boy was still gripping on the edge with bewildered eyes, almost gone white in whether to pass out right now or not. And shaking a little as he stare at her, a little scared.

"Are you ok?!"

"I-I'm fine…!"

'Ack! I spun too fast for him! I gotten too excited about the ride and got carried away… I'm so sorry!'

Hana tug the wheel to the opposite direction they were spinning to make the cart fully stopped. And she guide him off the ride and was all tingling with excitement after getting off.

'What a fearless girl…' He was surprise about this unexpected thrilling side of her.

"So where to next?"

* * *

Soon the girl and humanoid animal stopped by another ride. What this attraction offer, was another machine that spins, but its the machine that does, not the rides. Which are swings with individual seats that are pair with another, making this two riders per swing(s).

'This one doesn't look so bad…' The ebony-haired girl ponder at the attraction. And that's when another attraction caught her eyes.

Not exactly a mini game. But the game represent one to test a player's strength. A tall light up meter with a platform in front of it, the person currently playing was motioning the large mallet in his hands. When he "threw the hammer down", The score lighted a 64. And won a baseball cap with the caption Stronger on the front.

'Maybe he would enjoy this game.' Hana face brighten at the idea, something her date could really enjoy. "Shishido, check it out."

Her lion friend's eyes move to where she was pointing at. And successfully, the game peak his interest when the host announced: "Step right up! Test this baby out to see if you're the strongest!"

With just the mention of "strongest," He was all ear and all game for it. Hana notice his eyes staring intently at the strength booth. She smile thinking he's gonna like it.

The zookeeper decided to tease him in a way to have him enjoy the games they offer.

"A score of 64. That guy there seem tough to hit that high~. Think you can top that?"

"Pfft. We'll see who stronger." Shishido begin walking to the tall meter and to stop where the man hosting the game is. Hana tagged along knowing she have to pay the fee.

"Whadda' you know, another player." The host handed the lion a wooden mallet. Through his eyes, Shishido looks a little thin (being that his whole clothing is hidden under the zipped up hoodie), and thinks he's another cocky visitor with not much strength than the last guy. "That will be three dollars, please."

Hana took her wallet out of her jean pocket and handed over the required payment. The host was little confuse about the girl paying instead of the player himself, by he just shrug and back away tor Shishido to begin.

'You basically just hit this black box with this?' Shishido observe the mallet in his hand, and then at the black platform.

Simple as it look, he came up with a killer move!

He smile wide, baring his sharp teeth. Hana thought he seem too excited, being that the is easy to play..But that is half of her friend's intention.

Shishido swing the hammer around to get some momentum. And he brought the hammer down to a grand slam, he shouted:

"LION GRAND HAMMER SLAM!"

Not only did he beat the record (100), but the big circle with the hundredth number crack, and the platform resulted into a flat pancake, with some sparks and plastic glass flying, and some circuit going out. Making this game no longer available and the man in charge of it really piss.

"THE HELL WAS THAT?!" He glared intensely at the lion boy. "THIS IS GONNA COST YOU SO MUCH!" Speed walking to him in a threatening manner.

But the zoo keeper beat him to it in grabbing the messy mane. With fear in her eyes and her arms wrapped around her date's waist, running for dear life, in hope of losing the host of the now broken meter game.

"Do have anything to say about this?!" She scream mid-running, and carrying him in her arms.

She got not reply but instead, an arm draped around her shoulders placing one hand tightly on her right shoulder and another hand on her same shoulder.

"Lion grand...hammer...slam…!" He quoted his now new power move. He was so happy that he laugh to an excited extent, looking forward in to using it again in the near future.

"SHISHIDO!"

* * *

"Th… Tha-that was not...funny! Notatall!" Hana pant with her hands on her knees, as Shishido was just sitting on the ground with his hand on the ground behind as support.

They were able to lose the guy and hide behind a tent of one of the game booth.

"Hahaha…" She look up to the owner of the joyful laughter. "Hahahahahahaha!"

"You're still laughing?! What was it, that was so funny back there?!" She cried out in annoyance and exhaustion.

"I came up with a new move! And it's a killer one, that maybe I could finally beat Shiina and get the title!" The lion let out a hearty laugh with a wide smile. "And that guy back there. He looked so piss, that he seem ready to start a fight. Man! I was so pumped up to have a go at him!"

'He just wanted to start a fight…! The only thing that he was looking foward to...' Not surprising to the zoo keeper, but she just let out a sigh as she fell to her knee with her calves as her seat. ' Is that what he really wanted…Out of this...whole night...' Maybe this was a bad idea after all, for a completely different reason. Hana soon became depress when she thought she's better off as a third wheel.

"Hey, Zookeep."

"Hmmm?"

"This place is pretty cool." The girl raise an eyebrow. "At first I thought it was gonna be pretty boring. I don't know anything about this place, but I'm really having fun! The rides are crazy, even though I only got on that spinning cup, thing. And I never want to get on that again!" His smile grew as he continue snickering about his first experience of the park. "But that hammer game back there," Laughing again. "Looking at that guy, he look so pissed. It hilarious!" Throwing his head back to let out more laughter.

It shock her.

Such a deep and boyish laugh. Hana kinda got into a trance of seeing her lion truly happy. Sure she seen him smiling when it comes to fighting and winning the fights.

But pissing an adult off and running to not get capture, that's normal! Well, for some other normal kids.

The point is—

Shishido the lion, who is human-like and laughing his head off, can actually pull off the illusion of being a normal and mischievous teenage boy.

'Causing the girl to blush a little seeing how normal he is looking, along with looking cute because of his smile.

Bad as it is for her, the zoo keeper soon laugh alongside her animal.

"The guy did look pretty mad!" She agreed with his comment.

* * *

"This ride isn't gonna be so bad, I think you're gonna like it!" Hana got her and Shishido to ride the swinging ride with the both of them next to each other.

The worker have to check to see if all safety strap are intact and tight, for caution. As soon as she did so, she press the button to begin the ride.

One part of machine begin spinning in one direction at a moderately slow speed first, bringing all the swing carriages moving as well. Then eventually it quicken the pace, enough to have the riders' hair being flown behind.

The lion boy body tense up as his hand tighten his grip on the chains.

"We're gonna be fine, Shishido." The zoo keeper assure with a small smile. She brought her hand that was holding the same chain as him, closely touching the bottom of his balled hand.

Then the second part of the machine brought the swinging seats to the sky. Up to 100 feet.

Each round showing the whole amusement park in such a high view. And everything was illuminated with bright and colorful lights. It was breathtaking!

"Isn't this amazing Shishido!?" She didn't get a reply since the lion boy was too busy being amours by the vibrant view of the night being full of vibrant colors. She quickly know why the silence as she also became hypnotized by the view as well.

* * *

The two continue talking about the ride through their eyes, and laughing along how a certain humanoid was behaving like a "scaredy cat."

Her phone then rang in her pocket. Hana picked it up to receive a text from Ikumi.

 _Ikumi: We're gonna get something to eat. After that, we all are gonna go on one more ride after playing a few more games together before leaving._

 _'That's right, we're on a double date!'_ Instantlyremember the main reason they're here. She was having so much fun, she had no concern of how Ikumi and Hiro are doing.

 _Hana: We're on our way. Text me which food stall you're at._

After she put her phone back into her pocket. She turn to call out to him, but she tense up when she found Shishido's head leaning over her shoulder, not knowing he was reading her text as well.

"I'm getting hungry now that I am reading the message." Claiming his needs. "So which way is the food?"

All she could responded was a shrug.

"Well, guess we got some more walking around to do." He stated as he grab her wrist and begin walking ahead, with his zoo keeper dragging behind.

* * *

"I'll have a funnel cake and pink lemonade, please."

"I'll have some curly fries and a Pepsi."

The main couple stand together with some gap between them as they wait for their food.

"Sorry about suddenly calling my friend for a double date." Ikumi the first to start the conversation.

"It's cool. It was sudden, but the more the merrier, right?" Hiro shyly smile at his girlfriend. But she knew he forcing himself to adapt to the situation. She frown at his response.

"Well, we been dating three days ago. So of course I would be nervous when I'm with you." The girl continue confessing. "I'm really glad to be here, I truly am, but I needed someone to help me... Not be awkward... And so I called Hana because she the girl who doesn't abandon someone, and tries her best to help people. Despite being clumsy 24/7, she's someone I can count on." Ikumi begin feeling guilty for always targeting the charcoal-haired girl.

"But you're doing great tonight."

She look at her boyfriend with confusion.

"I mean, I know where you're coming from. When I first asked you out... I called up my friend to watch us as I confess my feelings...Which is why things felt pretty awkward after you said yes." The honey-haired girl remember at the confession, she felt like someone watching her. It took place after school where she assume it was just them alone.

So yeah back up is almost alway a must-need..." Hiro smile proudly as he going on a roll. "But here the things, you didn't try to side-track our date, and you kept up our conversations without stuttering, and you weren't always avoiding eye contact. You're not being awkward at all. Even if you were all that, it's still great being with you!"

"H-Hiro..." Dumbfounded at the huge compliment. Her cheeks felt heated at the moment, and her redden cheeks darken when she heard his teasing chuckle.

"What do you know, you stutter for the first time." Smiling as he admire how cute she look.

"Ikumi! Hiro!" A cheerful voice rang their ears. Hana approach the couple with her date slugging behind, seeing all the food stands with different menu. "C'mon Shishido."

As they get closer their smiles widen.

"Did you guys already order?"

"Yeah, our food will come in—"

"Ikumi, our food's up."

"Right now." The taller girl comment the timing with a smile. When she turn to the dark brunette, she gave a tranquil smile to him.

"I take it things have been progressing good?" The zoo keeper tease her friend.

"Totally. Again, thanks for being able to come." Ikumi glad she got Hana as her wingman. "How about we find a table for all four of us, as you guys get your food."

"Sounds good."

The double date parted as individual dates again to get to where they're needed. Hana and Shishido stopped by a Mexican food stall, looking at the prices and varieties of food.

"Let's see..." Hana squint her eyes seeing the prices and doing mental math base on her money. Also thinking of what the messy man would like. 'Lion are mainly carnivore, and they have some sides of salads, fries, ect... Wait, lions can eat cooked meat, right? They usually eat raw meat out in the wild. But he's in his humanoid form, so maybe he would have a palate as a human?'

Shishido was standing a few feet behind waiting for her to return with some food. Forming his lips into a pout as he continue watching the girl being indecisive. So he look around the other stalls.

Then his eyes widen at one stall that have a animal-theme menu, such as Elephant Ear, Jalapeños Chucaracha, Ants on Logs, Turtle Bread, Bird's Nest, Chocolate Mice, other.

'People eat those?' His face contort in disgust. Best to ask Hana for she is human if her kind actually eat what he assume are real animal parts. The Elephant ear got him cringing for Oumagadoki Zoo got Kisazou.

"Hey Shishido, let's go check out that stall." She return and pointed at the same animal-theme menu the blonde was glaring at.

They approach the menu as Hana look at the board excited. And Shishido, his glare darken. She look into the board excitedly seeing the animal-theme food they offer, such as the the flat deep-fried cinnamon dough; Elephant Ear. She turns to her friend to ask what he would like... But seeing his mean expression got her to stop.

'Guess he doesn't know anything about food-theme...' She observe before returning to the menu. Then she found a food that could make sense for her animal friend.

"Oh look. They got turkey leg on the menu." And just like that. He grab her shoulder and point at the meal of a turkey leg on the menu. His eyes sparkle and his mouth watering for anticipation.

And so she ordered a turkey leg for Shishido and a bowl of fruit ladybugs for herself. The fruit ladybugs is a simple creation of strawberries for the bodies, blueberries for their heads, and melted chocolate decoration for the spots, legs, and antennas.

"You guys eat bugs?"

"These are just fruits glued together with chocolate."

* * *

All four got together a wooden pinic table, happily talking to one another. Well three humans are. The lion didn't care about being left out, he just content about his turkey leg.

Soon he began chewing on the bone until Hana force him to throw it away, which end the zoo keeper throwing it away instead after picking up the lion boy's litter.

Then they check out the games they have yet to try out. Both girl telling stories of their date trying out the minigames when they separated. Shishido broke the Test-your-Strength meter game, Hiro couldn't hook any toy fish to the plastic hook and almost rage saying the game is rigged. They giggle uncontrollably while the boys just brush the insults away.

The next game all four play a game of where you have a water gun, and you try to shoot it in the small hole to fill the balloon. In first place was Hana until Hiro decided to change his target to the leading player. Then Hana fought back but accidentally brought Ikumi into the water gun fight. Shishido ran away when the charcoal-hair girl squirted one drop on him.

In the end a random kid beat all four of them and won the prize of a top-notch squirt gun.

Hiro return to the ring toss game and actually got all five rings in the bottles the third time playing it, earning his girlfriend the prize of the formal but cutely dressed pink apakka.

"Oh my god! It's cuter up close!" Hana gush as did the honey-haired girl. Both continue playing around with the pink animal and discover it's hat and one ring glasses are removable. Both trying on the small accessory. Ikumi put on the small hat while Hana try on the transparent chained ring.

Both receiving embarrassment when Hiro took a picture of them being a bunch of little kids. Earning him weak punches from Ikumi, but she allowed him to keep the photo.

Happy as the zoo keeper is for her friend. She felt a pang in her chest as she find Shishido gone missing.

She couldn't run off so suddenly to find him , which would ruin the moment Ikumi and Hiro are having.

This upset her as she follow the main couple off to the last ride of the night.

* * *

"Our last ride will be the Ferris wheel!" Ikumi announce that each couple will be riding in separate carrier. Everyone agree, but Ikumi and Hiro haven't notice the zoo keeper's date gone missing.

Again.

'Where did you go this time... Did you actually get bored and left?' Disappointment etch on her face as the three wait in line for the high ride. 'You said you were having fun. Were you lying this whole time for my sake?' She shouldn't be thinking like that about her messy mane friend! That smile back there wasn't forced. And his words didn't sound like lies when he said he was having fun himself! Believe in him Hana Aoi!

"But where did you go...?" Muttering softly closing in to be the next group of people to get on.

Ikumi and Hiro got on the metal platform to wait for the door of one of the carrier to open. She look back to find the short black-haired girl alone.

"Where did Shishido go?" Shock to see the humanoid lion not by Hana side. "Did he chicken out?!" She was about to ask if her friend would want to join them.

"I-I honestly don't know. Forget about me, and just enjoy the view when you get up there. I'll be on the next carrier, 'kay!"

And the honey and dark brunette did so and soon their seats begin shifting forward.

Soon Hana walk up to the platform. Looking very lonesome as she stands alone with no company like the people still line, whether they're couples or group of friends.

'I was hoping he would ride this with me. He liked the giant swing ride we went on earlier... At least I got the view and seats to myself.' She search for something positive out of her lonesome situation, but no luck. It more fun with people to ride with than being alone.

"...zoo. Keep..." Out of all the times, Hana replays Shishido's voice giving her nicknames in her head.

"Zookeeper... Female..." She sadly chuckle. 'Why am I imagining his voice right now?'

" **HAAAANNAAAA**!" His voice have gotten louder, enough for her to realize and turn around to find her lion running in her direction. Shock written on her face as he effortlessly jump over the metal bars directing the line of people.

Appear the young humanoid lion right in front of her. Panting heavily as he wipe saliva of his lips with his one free hand.

"Shishido?!"

"Damn...good, thing I made it...! If you *pant* got in there, *pant* I would of been running... In freakin'...circles!"

"I know you're tired and all, but you need to be in the back of the line." The controller of the ride approach them with a stern command.

"Hah?" The messy man huff out. He slowly straighten himself out once he caught enough breath to say complete sentences. "No way in hell I'm waitin'" he answer with a snarl.

"Excuse me?!"

"I'm gonna get on this thing," He instinctly wrap an arm around his zoo keeper's front and brought her closer to him. "With her, my **date**."

Unclear to him of what he said, but enough for Hana to almost blew a blushing fuse. A dark red hue radiating across her face as she stared down at the her feet.

The adult didn't want to waste time with this pointless argument. He turn his gaze to the short girl and ask her a question. With a sigh and his finger pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Is this true that he's with you?"

The ebony-haired girl tear her stare down at the metal floor to the operator. The blush still there, but she stammered out an answer.

"A-Ah, Yes!"

He quickly allowed the animal and zoo keeper to get on the next carrier.

Inside each and every carrier the Ferris Wheel have a half bottom round outer design, No windows with safety bar bordering the edges, with the part connected to the machine is a metallic parasail above the riders' head. Two pair cushion seats across from each other. The space is small but enough for people have their legs a little open then squish uncomfortably closed.

And so the two sat across from each other.

"Hehehe...glad you came." The short-haired girl starts a conversation. Smiling with relief washing over her previous emotion.

"Pfft. Searching for you took a lot of energy." He responded with his typical stubborn answer.

"So where did you go?"

"When we walked around those games, I notice you didn't have that thing I got you." He then pulled out the "item" he was talking about as he stretch it out for her to grab. Which was none other than the stuffed animal of a lion, but have a little dirt on its face.

"I dropped it..." Her memories replay the scene of her unaware of dropping the toy to pick up the real lion away from the host of the broken meter game. "Back there..." She take it out of his fingers and gingerly try to wipe the dirt off. Now realizing why the lion boy in front of her was exhausted before.

"Thank you. That's really cool...of you." A genuine smile spread her lips as she set the prize on her lap and wrap her arm around it protectively. She face the blonde again with a compliment. "Back down there, before we got _here..._ You were really cool back there... Calling my first name..." Her cheeks begin feeling warm.

For some reason, this embarrass Shishido a little. He reverted his eyes somewhere else but the girl in front of him. Letting out another stubborn response.

"It was the only way to get your attention. I try calling you out earlier, zookeep."

"You know you can call me Hana."

"Ha...Ha...Na, Hana..." He split her given name by syllable. "Too weird."

"That's because you alway call me; "Zookeep," or "Female." The human girl giggle softly.

"Well, you're our only zookeep, and female."

"What~? Uwabami's also a female!"

"No. She's a snake. A old hag to add."

"Don't be like that~!" Laughing instead of giggling, knowing her lion is grateful to the mature snake woman.

Hana then turn her gaze to outside of their seat. Witnessing the whole amusement park compare to the spinning swings. This ride is slow so people can soak in all of the beauty and glory of the multi-colored illumination.

"Amazing."

Shishido then follow her lead and then became absorb of the sight. Seeing all the people becoming small like ants, and the other rides being light up as well in different neon colors, and the stars in the sky that have joined the lighted party.

It was music in both of their ears of hearing people chatting happily, some screams of joy from different ride location, and laughter all in all, filling the night with such a light and happy atmosphere. It was contagious for it made Shishido grin.

Hana wished that moment like these would last forever. But that won't work, so instead her second wish is that this is one of the many adventures she would never forget. Especially when she have a friend from the Oumagdoki Zoo to share with.

"This is beautiful, isn't Shishido?" He didn't realize that she was talking to him. When he turn to her, out of all the smiles she shown him tonight...

The one at a close distant, with the atmosphere light and pure, and the vibrant neon lights highlighting her whole being but this time more brighter. That smile right now have to be one the most beautiful smile he's witness. And another thing that make this one the the best.

Is Hana's smile was only to and for him.

"Are you having fun too?"

"Y-Yeah..." His grin spread wide into a smile. Looks like her smile and happiness is contagious too.

* * *

"Tonight was really fun!" Hana squeal to Ikumi. "Thanks for inviting m— Inviting us." She slyly nudge the lion. Both still holding their respective prize they received from their date.

"I'm just glad you guys were able to make it. The more the merrier, right?" The honey girl playfully nudge Hiro. Smirking at his reaction.

"Y-Yeah. It was great meeting you guys." He politely held out his hand in a handshake. First to Hana who politely accepted it with her hand joining his.

Then it move slowly and wavering to Shishido.

Surprisingly he let out a hum of approvement as he did the same and shook the dark brunette's hands.

"Well, I got to accompany my lady," He accented the word lady in a flirtatious and teasing way, receiving a punch from his girlfriend. "On her way home."

"See you guys at school then. It was great meeting you Hiro."

Hana and Shishido watch the couple leave, and it goes with without notice that Hiro gently grab Ikumi's hand with his own. Hand in hand as they walk smaller and smaller until they're nowhere in sight.

'Great job Ikumi!' The zoo keeper root for her friend like a proud mother. While the lion boy observe and still remembered Uwabami advice for the night.

Then she turn to her animal with a cheerful smile like usual.

"Ready to head back?" Shishido ask.

"Let's go home."

"Great." Before they started walking. He pull the same move as Hiro did and grab Hana's free hand while her other one is still holding the stuffed lion.

"W-W-What are you doing?!" Blushing madly at this sudden action. Making them stop in their track with hand still clasp together. But her finger weren't laced with his and instead all pointed straight.

"Isn't obvious?" He answer by raising their intertwine hands up for both to see. "Is it weird?"

She blinked several times, comparing to reality and her personal preference, before answering.

"I g-guess not..." Putting their hands back down.

"Okay then?"

And they continue walking back to the zoo.

Hana had one last thought before returning the gesture with her fingers lacing with his and lightly squeezing it to know she's here.

'Thanks Shishido for being with me tonight.'

* * *

 **Holy shit! +5k words for this chapter! This is actually the longest chapter I've written so far for as long I've been on this Fanfic site!**

 **Everyone, thanks for reading and supporting the Hana/Shishido shipping! Sure I probably made a few mistake somewhere on this and some scene are a bit everywhere, but I'm pretty satisfy with this.**

 **Is it over?**

 **Not yet! Because I'm gonna write a quick epilogue to wrap this story up! Please drop a review on what you think about this long chapter! Again, thanks for reading, favoriting, following, and checking out the original series! SUPER GRATEFUL!**

 **-FandomSupporter15**


	5. Epilogue

**Story completed!**

* * *

4:44 PM

It was a normal work day at the Oumagadoki Zoo and Yatsudoki Circus. Nakamura and Suzuki are planning the next act, Michinoke and Shikuma are talking about the next set date for the show, and Hana and Kikuchi are carrying the animal food to the stalls for the circus animals.

The zookeeper happily singing a tune and replaying the memory of the carnival date of last night. A small smile spreading her lips as she sway her head a little for some movement with her improvise tune.

"You seem really happy today." Kikuchi observe his co-worker's cheerful mood. "I'm guessing the date went well."

"Yea~~— Huh?!" She stop abruptly to whip her head towards her schoolmate. Freaking out about how news went around fast behind her back. "H-H-How—When—W-Who told you that?!"

"U-Um, Suzuki." He answer softly with his usual habit of saying 'sorry' at the end of his sentence.

"I was planning to invite you, but I had a feeling you wouldn't be comfortable about the idea. Sorry for leaving you out."

"N-No, it's fine. Beside, I was behind on work anyway." Smiling to assure the zoo keeper that his feelings weren't hurt. "So who did you bring last night?"

She couldn't really confess about who she brought last night. Even though they became close friends, considering being the same in a lot of places, she can't really be honest about who she brought. Leaving her stammering to find a tiny truth.

"Um—um— A friend of mine I know of..." Kikuchi can easily tell she's lying. But he just shrug it off as they reach their destination.

* * *

Hana soon have to return to her workplace for this time, to get food for the zoo from the crop that they have behind the buildings, and some fish from the river stream nearby.

On her way she found the animal she needed to see.

"Uwabami!" The older woman turn to see the high school girl coming in to hug her. "Thank you so much!"

It surprise the snake, but then she relax as she return the hug. "So I take it the date went well."

Earlier of last night. The lion and girl were able to successfully returned to the zoo with Shiina and the other transformed animals far from the entrance. And with Uwabami's help to drag Shishido to the group and play along with whatever game their director was suggesting without any suspicions.

"Yeah it did! Surprisingly Shishido knows how to have fun."

"Seriously?!"

The two females happily chat, mainly Hana reporting the story of the amusement park and Uwabami intently listen as she actually have something to confess.

"It was super fun! And I'm glad I went and my friend and her boyfriend made a great connection! Anyway, I really owe you, big time."

"Actually you don't need to."

The charcoal-haired girl raise an eyebrow. Could it be that the snake woman is being kind? That it's in her characteristic to be mature and accept no repayment?

"Director and I...went out together." Little tint of blushes appear on her cheeks.

"Huh?!"

"I may have got Director and I to go out to the same amusement park... Supposedly to spy on you and the dumb cat."

Her reaction was priceless as horror and embarrassment surface on her face.

"HUUUUUUHHHH?!"

"To be honest, halfway we stopped watching you guys to try out all the new rides. Of course Director had different plans." Remembering how the human-like bunny try to steal all the food (specifically anything carrot-related), and all the crazy rides she enjoyed. "We didn't see you guys leave because we left early."

"When we left..." Memories return to the time of a certain messy mane pulling the first move of holding hands. 'Causing her cheeks to feel heated. "We just...head home."

At first the woman with snake triplet grew curious about the human girl's answer and reaction. She got a closer look to see why is the zoo keeper suddenly flushed.

"I-I should grab some food from the back...!" Hana quickly excused herself before almost tripping herself.

And she ran off without looking back.

* * *

Hana sitting at the edge of the ground near the river. She have the crate nearby full of vegetables for the herbivore animals. Now she have to pull out the meat from the circus's stock.

But she decided to sit down and stare down at the river and its water flowing by. Sitting down Indian style as she slightly lean over and begin thinking some things to herself.

"I'm glad everything turned out great. Ikumi and Hiro have gotten closer, that I received a text from her with a photo of them together. They make such a cute couple! And it was my first time going to amusement park. I would like to go again, since there was that one ride I wanted to..."

She was absorb about all the good things that happened, she didn't felt the presence of someone sitting next to her.

"I'm also glad that mom was able to clean the dirt off the stuff animal Shishido—"

"Having fun talking to yourself?" Speak of the devil, appear the humanoid lion sitting criss-cross on the ground, staring at the zoo keeper bored.

"Ah—Shishido! When did you get here?!"

"Just now." He quickly answer.

Silent filled the distant and air between the two of them as they turn away from each other and staring at the river. Awkwardly would steal glances now and then.

He was the first to break the silent.

"So...thanks for...taking me last night."

Hana look back with full attention on the humanoid lion.

"I had... A really good time." Scratching the back of his mane. Hana blink several times before responding with a geniune smile.

"I'm glad that you did too." It confuse him as he raise his eyebrows in confusion. Turning to the girl beside him.

"Did it not matter if you did?"

She purse her lips in finding the right words for the obvious answer, rolling her eyes up as if the sky and its clouds could form words for her to answer.

"Um... True, I wanted to have fun, despite being the third wheel. But then you came." Base on the tone of her voice after that last sentence, sounded like a disappointing joke. Shishido frown but knew she meant no harm in saying that.

"You didn't like one ride I chosen, you destroyed a person's property, and apparently you won a prize but _didn't_ had any money to pay the fee." She slightly furrow her brows in suspicion, he scoff off his wrong doings.

"But even so, I had a great time. And throughout the night I come to realize, that the date made you the first animal to be outside of the zoo, and it's not for business. Even though it was for Ikumi's sake, I wanted to do my best in helping you have a good time."

"But it was for your sake, wasn't it?"

Hana was gonna ask how, but the lion explain in a confuse tone before she even could open her mouth.

"That snake said how it have to be me and only me. And you, yourself asked me to come with you."

"It's confusing, but I think I got the gist that in a date, the main focus is to make your female happy and enjoy themselves. And coming from that guy last night and his person, he thinks he's doing a good job base on her smile. Giving her gifts, talking to her, and showing up is what makes a female...happy." Never wanted to admit that he feel proud in seeing the zoo keeper's happy. Luckily Hiro Shiki was a good cover up.

He stare straight into the girl's brown eyes with bored eyes yet somehow shine with anticipation.

"So did I do a good job?"

She was at a total loss for words as her mouth hang open, being flabbergasted at this. Blood rose to her cheeks rapidly as she got up to brush off any dirt off her uniform. A clumsy smile form on her lips. Avoiding Shishido from eye contact than answering his question.

'Has he always been this observant?!'

"W-W-We should held back! The others m-must be really hungry if we keep them waiting...!" The ebony-haired girl quickly finds the full basket, but she was so dumbfounded that she couldn't grip the straps properly with shaky hands. Frustrating and embarrassing herself for failing a simple task.

'God! I cannot even hold the basket...!' She internally screaming at the item that can easily be pick up, which she can't do apparently.

Too busy shaming herself with her powerless deeds. She didn't notice two pair of cover-fur hands coming under the straps and stealing the basket from under her. She open her eyes to see the lion nonchalantly holding it in her place.

"Let's go." He motion his head to the trail leading back to the zoo.

"T-Thanks!" Getting a hold of herself to begin walking beside her friend.

"Here's another thing." The lion's way of asking the girl to listen again.

"Hm?"

"If anything like that happen again. You can come to me for anything, okay?" He turn his head so the girl can not see his flushed face.

She didn't know what to say about his unexpected support. But one emotion was filling her heart up to the brim with happiness. Smiling uncontrollably, all because of the lion boy right beside her.

"Sure thing!" She very please about this, that along the way during their walk, she begin humming the same improvise tune from earlier.

Unknown to her, Shishido would check on her a couple of time. Only to see her smile which made him feel really good about himself. Letting himself stretch a small grin on his lips.

They have yet to reach the zoo as both friends are happy and looking forward to the next 'date.'

'I think Ikumi mentioned a water park next time.'

* * *

 **EPILOGUE COMPLETED! This made me so happy when I'm supposed to do homework! I have so many feels about the whole series and my shipping... The struggle is real. And when I mean feels, I mean—yeah feels—but headcanons for this ship.**

 **I have yet to make another Hana/Shishido fanfic and a Shiina/Hana one-shot. Along with many things I need to get done.**

 **Thanks for reading my first Oumagadoki Fanfic!**


End file.
